1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the emergency treatment of wounds particularly those which are deep, or the path of which is difficult to ascertain.
In all wounds, but particularly those of the chest and abdomen it is essential, at the earliest time, that bleeding be stopped, an antibiotic, and an anesthetic agent be applied and the wound opening protected from a medically hostile environment. At present such procedures are taken separately and in many cases ineffectively; the medication fails to reach the deeper portion of the wound, the medication leaks from the wound, or the wound is not adequately protected from subsequent sources of bacteria and contaminents from the surroundings.
2. Prior Art
Syringes and applicators have been employed in the past for applying medication, including some which employed hydraulic pressure to deliver the medicament to the desired site.
One such device is the syringe shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,135. Here two components of a plasticizable mixture are combined, one component having been stored within the barrel and a second component within a cylinder and piston arrangement. When the piston is moved the second component is pushed into the barrel, mixed with the first component and extruded to the target site.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,259 shows a two chamber medicator, one of which carries a wad of cotton or similar material and the second of which contains a fluid medicament. The two chambers are separated by a frangible seal which when broken allows the medicament to flow into the wad when the flexible wall of the second chamber is squeezed.